Snap Decision
by rika08
Summary: During Eclipse. "Snap Decision" chapter. A lot more danger, a lot more drama, a lot a lot a lot! THe plan didn't work as the Cullens had hoped. Now Bella's right in the line of fire with only Seth and Edward as her protection. R&R please. rated for reason
1. Change of Plan

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The snow around us was up to our knees, hardly maneuverable…for me at least. I could feel the cold snow melting against my jeans. The cold fabric touched my legs, sending shivers up my spine, though I hardly noticed them. I was more concerned about Edward. One second we were sitting in the tent and the next, we're out in the cold snow with the tent in shreds.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Edward didn't respond. His head stared off where the battle was supposed to be taking place. Seth crouched in front of us. He growled deeply at the forest. I felt Edwards arm reach in front of my stomach, pushing me behind him.

"Edward?" my voice shook. I grabbed his arm and shoulder.

"No Seth, stay put! She's trying to split us up!" Edward snapped. Seth retreated closer toward us.

"Victoria?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "You were right."

The three of us were backing up against the cliff face. I sat against the cliff. Edward leaned against my knees. Seth stood off to the left in front.

"What do we do?"

"I have to get you away from here." He answered.

Brief movement caught my eye. I swallowed hard. Edward tensed in front of me. I knew he'd seen them. He could hear them by now.

"There's nowhere to go." my voice trembled.

In front of us, the forest trees danced tauntingly. They swayed from left to right, mimicking movement. As they danced, I watched Edward's head turn to the right and left repeatedly. Victoria was hiding among the trees. The cold air tensed around us. Seth paced in front of us, snarling menacingly at the trees.

The tense air ceased as five trees crashed to the earth. I screamed in surprise for a brief moment. The snow on the ground erupted into the air, clouding our sight. Edward and Seth readied themselves for as fight. As the snow began settling back onto the ground, my eyes widened in fear. My hands gripped the back of Edwards's jacket. His hand reached back and grabbed my leg. There were tons of newborns in front of us. More than Alice had predicted.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Seth, warn the rest of the pack. It was a trap." Edward said. His hand slid higher up my leg. He was planning something.

Seth released a loud howl into the air. I covered my ears, trying to maintain some of my hearing. Edward tossed me onto his back and leapt into the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on. He leapt against the cliff side, high above. I looked down, seeing Seth following us, along with the vampires.

Edward landed on the top of the cliff and took of running. I kept my head down against his back. The cold air scorched against my bare face as these speeds. Seth ran besides us, but lagging slightly.

I caught sight of a newborn beside us. I turned my head and found another one on his left side. Daring, I looked back. The others were spreading their line behind us.

"Close your eyes and hang on!" Edward ordered.

I held on and buried my head into his back. My hand shook in fear and coldness. Our plan had failed. Now we were in the battlefield and the others were left to hear our cries.

The air swept across my back against the wind several times. I didn't dare raise my head. I suspected the newborns were trying to rip me from Edwards back. Edward pressed his speed further. I knew newborns were fast, but Edward was the fastest of the Cullen's. They couldn't catch him, could they?

As if to answer my question, we were launched into the air at our dangerous speed. I felt the snow seep down the back of my jacket as I hit the ground. I felt Edward roll over me. My eyes opened once I landed on the ground. I slid further in the snow behind Edward.

I drove my elbow into the snow, hoping to slow myself down. In front of me, Edward rolled onto his stomach and rose to his knees. His eyes met mine and then quickly caught each newborn around us.

I finally stopped. Edward leapt as I stood, giving me enough time to have some balance before he threw me onto his back again. We didn't even make it far. A newborn lunged out at Edward, causing him to release me. I dropped onto my knees into the snow. I turned, seeing every newborn around leaping into the air for us.

"Seth!" Edward yelled.

Seth's massive body weaved between the newborns at impressive speed. His fury body grabbed mine and pulled me from the fight. He carried me through the forest, newborns adjusting their target, following us.

I dared a look back. I could barely make out Edwards figure, still fighting off the remaining newborns. Seth made a random maneuver, causing my glance to shift. Seconds later the cold air raked across my face. Claws of the newborn lashed out at me, missing me thanks to Seth.

"Seth, are the others close?" I asked.

Seth's mussel nodded. I held on tightly as his speed increased. He wasn't as fast as Edward, but he was giving the newborns a good chase.

In front of us, the trees shook. Snow hailed down on us just seconds before the trees crashed down in a domino effect. Seth avoided the trees as best as he could. However, halfway through the falling trees, I fell off. I crashed into the snow as a large trunk threatened to crush me. I rolled back out of the way, running into a fallen tree. I jumped to my feet and ran from the trees. I heard the wind rushed around me, the newborns were realizing I wasn't with Seth anymore.

I took off on foot. The snow made running difficult, but I had to try. I knew the basic area, but most of my direction was out of guessing. My ears caught the faint sounds on the racing newborns. My feet found the edge of the cliff. I found myself in a large circle.

I looked down below the cliff, two figures stood below. Both danced, avoiding each other's blows. One danced with fiery red hair that reflected the sun. The second had bronze hair. My eyes focused on Edward's dancing figure, watching each dodge from Victoria.

The forest rustled behind me. I turned, waiting for the newborns. I could take another step back, and pray someone caught me. Or I could stay where I was, and hope someone pulled me from their onslaught. Either way, I would face some kind of death.

Newborns leapt into the air above the trees. My eyes widened in horror, waiting for the end. The newborns landed in front of me. The wind blew viciously again. Between the newborns and myself, stood the Cullen's. In front of them crouched the rest of the pack.

Then all hell broke lose. With one rogue scream, I lost sight of everyone. Blurring motions danced in front of me. I caught an occasional glimpse of a wolf or one of the Cullen's, but other than that, I couldn't see anything until the newborn was dead. But there were still more newborns than Cullen's. Newborns that were avoiding them, for me.

I took off running along the cliff side. Maybe I would get lucky and slid down. Now I was praying to be clumsy. The wind danced around me, I knew they were trying, but I was protected.

My foot slipped in the snow and sent me over the edge of the cliff. My hands gripped the edge automatically. I hung on the cliff edge breathlessly, hanging above Edward and Victoria. I brought my foot against the cliff and carefully began climbing down. My ears ached at the sounds on screaming vampire and wolves. The cliff side shook with Edward and Victoria's fight below me. I kept my eyes locked on the cliff, hoping not to scare myself with the height of the cliff.

I finally reached the bottom of the cliff. But I couldn't see Edward or Victoria. They had taken the fight further into the forest. Above me, I heard what seemed to be the end of the fight.

Suddenly the cliff shook again. I turned to find Edward slammed against the cliff. Victoria held his throat, snarling at him. My hand gripped against the cliff. I was frozen in terror. She leaned closer to his throat, her mouth opened wide. Edward's strength seemed to be failing him.

My hand found a loose rock. I picked it up and looked at it, perfectly shaped. The scar on my arm from my birthday was a reminder of how much one-drop of blood could do to a vampire. If I caused a larger amount, what could it do to her? But could I do it? In my braced hand, the rock was gripped tighter. I watched Edward struggled to keep Victoria at bay. My grip snapped my brace, going unnoticed to the fighting vampires. It fell lifelessly onto the snow. I looked back at Victoria and Edward, her mouth was inches from Edward's neck. I made my decision.

"Victoria!" I yelled. I pulled up my sleeve, exposing my arm to the cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok,. So what did you think so far? Too much? Not enough? Really good? Really pathetic? Need some info people!


	2. Decision and Consequences

"_Victoria!" I yelled. I pulled up my sleeve, exposing my arm to the cold._

Both seemed to be oblivious to my presence until I had spoken. With the rock in my braced hand, I racked it across my arm. The rock sliced through the skin easily. The warmth of my blood ran down to my elbow, dripping in the pure snow. I kept my eyes connected with Victoria's.

Victoria's eyes widened. I watched the frenzy in her eyes form. Her crazed, frenzied, hesitation gave Edward the chance to free himself. Her grip on his throat was lost and he slammed his fist into her head. Victoria was thrown back from the cliff side. She skid in the snow until she came to a slow stop.

Edward lunged at me, instantly gaining distance between Victoria and myself. He ripped his sleeve off and wrapped it around my bleeding arm. It wasn't long enough to cover my whole cut, but it was better than nothing.

Victoria was on her feet, stalking towards us. Edward stood between Victoria and me. I felt the cliff against my back. We were back at step one again.

"Give up, Victoria. You're never going to touch her." Edward said.

Victoria smiled wickedly. I felt a shiver creep up my spine, it reminded me of James. "Are you ever tired of being wrong?" My hand gripped the back of his jacket.

"I won't let her get closer. I promise." he said. His arm was blocked her way and my way to move.

"One thing I've learn, Edward, is to never make a promise you can't keep." she taunted.

Edward stiffened. That's when I saw them. A second army of newborns. Not a numerous as the first, but enough to cause a problem for us. They walked from the forest slowly. My mind flashed to the exact moment I'd seen Victoria, James, and Laurent break from the forest last year. It was the exact same terrifying look, but without the grace, they had. The newborns were careless, and clumsy.

"Edward." I whispered.

Edward's arm gripped mine. "I'll keep my promise, Bella."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I replied.

"My safety is the last thing you should be worried about." he said. His gripped my hand carefully.

"Take them." Victoria ordered.

The newborns moved toward us. Whether they were intentionally taking their time or not, it was very nerve wracking. For me at least. Edward seemed just as calm as he had been.

An ear-splitting howl tore through the air. Several large figures rained from the sky in front of us. The entire pack stood between the newborns and us. Seconds later, the rest of the Cullen's joined the ranks. Alice and Jasper were at our side. Carlisle drifted to my right. Emmett stood closest to the wolves, eager to continue the fight.

"We should thank you, Victoria, if it hadn't been for you, we never would've formed this alliance." Edward explained.

"Then why don't we see how far this alliance goes, when you're all left in pieces!" she yelled.

The newborns attacked.

Alice had me on her back before I knew it. We were running through the forest from the fight. Esme and Carlisle were right beside us. Three wolves kept our back guard up. Behind us, I could here the screams and cried of the newborns dying. I didn't dare look back. Whether I saw them die or not, I couldn't risk seeing Jacob or Edward injured.

A newborn lunged out at me. Alice jumped out of the way, giving Esme a clear shot at them. I held on tightly as Alice picked up speed. The fields blended together as we ran. One by one, newborns fell around us. Each one fell screaming in agony. Each scream hit me every time. They didn't deserve this. It was Victoria's fault for their death, not the Cullen's, not theirs.

"Bella?"

My thoughts were so wrapped up in all the death and carnage, I hadn't noticed we'd stopped. I was sitting on a rock in the baseball field. Alice was kneeling in front of me, a panic-stricken expression held her.

"I'm alright." I said. My breathing and heart rate said otherwise. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and my breathing was shallow.

"Funny." Alice mumbled. She took my arm and slowly peeled back the fabric.

Carlisle took over form there. Alice stood and moved next to me. Carlisle pulled the entire strip off my arm and inspected it. While Carlisle cleaned and patched up my arm, I kept my eyes back where the fight was taking place. The screams were hardly audible now, but my thoughts began dragging towards their unnecessary death.

"Alice, how many were there, total?" I asked.

Alice turned her head toward me. Her eyes were wide with uneasiness. They shifted from me to Carlisle, who nodded. "Close the one hundred. At least twice as many as I saw."

"You probably saw only the first wave." I said.

"Looks that way." she replied.

"Can the others keep this us?"

A hand touched my left shoulder. I looked up to see Esme. She knelt down next to me, "You forget who're you're talking about, Bella. Those boys live for things like this, sadly enough. But with you in the middle of it, they'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, just like Alice, Carlisle, and myself will."

"But is my life worth one of yours?" I asked softly.

Esme seemed shocked by my morbid question. She was rendered speechless, which didn't insult or surprise me.

"If one family member is in danger, then should the family protect them?" Carlisle asked.

My head shifted to Carlisle.

"The truth is Bella, no matter how much you protest to it, our lives are worth risking for yours. You're part of this family and we won't leave you in the danger we put you in. If it takes a life, we'll pay it, if just to keep you safe." Carlisle explained. He tightened the bandage around my arm. "There. Now, try not to reopen this again."

I nodded. Like I would ever need to. I looked back at Esme, who seemed to relax. "Sorry."

Esme smiled at me, "To be concerned is nothing to be sorry about. I'm not upset with you at all Bella. I'll just have to be prepared with your arsenal of questions next time."

We laughed slightly. A howl broke through the air. We turned and looked toward the battle.

"Sounds like it's over." Esme said.

"Yes, there's the smoke." Carlisle pointed. A small grey cloud peeked over the trees.

"Here come Jasper, Emmett, and Rose." The two broke from the forest, perfectly fine. I waited for Edward to follow, but he didn't.

I turned back to Alice. She was standing next to us, but perfectly still.

"Alice?" I asked.

She was silent. That was not a good sign.

I stood and walked in front of her. Her face consisted of a blank look, a vision. Then her expression broke as she gasped. Her hands shot to her mouth and her body trembled.

"Alice!" Esme cried.

Suddenly the air was pierced with a terrifying howl. Everything froze in its place, even me. I had never heard such a cry before. My heart shattered within me.

The pack returned the howl and took off back toward the fight.

"Carlisle, go with them!" Alice ordered.

Carlisle broke off after the pack before I could blink. My heart began beating faster. Someone was hurt, badly! I counted all who had been with us when the cry sounded…Seth, Jacob and Edward were still missing! My hands trembled with anticipation by my side.

"What happened?" I asked.

No one answered. They all turned toward the field, waiting.

I walked in front of Alice. "Alice, what happened?"

She was still silent.

"Alice, please, Seth, Jacob, and Edward are still there! Half the pack and Carlisle ran after them! Now I need to know right now, Alice. Who is hurt?" I demanded.

Alice gave no reply. I sighed in frustration and turned. I started on foot toward the field. I wasn't going to be left in the dark, not when Jacob and Edward were still unaccounted for.

"Bella." I froze as Alice called me. "Jacob…and Edward…were hurt."

I heard Esme's gasp. "No."

"Damn!" Emmett cursed.

I was still. My eyes lifted from the snow into the sky where I had last seen them. _Both? Both of them? No. No! It can't be! I can't lose them. I can't lose both of them! _My body trembled in the snow. _Edward no! I can't lose you again!_

"Emmett catch her!" Alice ordered.

I hadn't noticed I was falling. But I was. Tears dropped from my eyes just like my body dropped toward the ground. The frozen forest blurred with my tears into blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I'm a little mean here. Sorry. Review please.


	3. Aftermath

Blackness was overtaken by a bright light. A cold breeze blew across my face. I shifted slightly. I felt arms wrapped around my body.

"Bella? Honey, please wake up." I recognized Esme's pleading voice.

Not having the heart to disappoint her, I opened my eyes. Esme's face seemed to relax. Jasper was kneeling beside her. He smiled lightly.

"Welcome back, Bella." Alice said. I realized I was lying in her arms. Strange, the last thing I remembered was going to find Edward and Jacob…then…oh god Edward!

I sat up quickly, too quickly. The entire field spun around me. I held my head until it began steadying,

"Easy Bella." Jasper said.

"Where are Edward and Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella-"

"No don't! Don't avert the question, don't sugar coat it, just tell me. I need to know!" I explained.

Esme's hand touched my shoulder. "They're alive, Bella. Both of them."

"Carlisle just called. The pack has Jacob settled back on the reservation and Carlisle and Emmett are bringing Edward home as we speak. We were going to give you a few more minutes before we headed back." Alice explained.

They were alive! But how badly were they hurt? I guess I should count my blessings for that. At least Edward was alive.

Alice helped me to my feet and tossed me onto her back. We started running back through the forest toward the house. I stared out at the blurry forest until it nauseated me. I closed my eyes and hid my face in Alice's back, then the tears came. And I couldn't stop them this time. All of the anxiety I felt, the pain, the fear, everything...just took over.

"He's ok Bella. He's ok." Alice soothed.

Nothing she said could stop me from crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not surprising, we reached the house before the others. I climbed off Alice's back and took my jacket off. Alice took it and hung it up.

"Let's go get you some dry clothes." Alice said. I didn't have the energy to say no, so I let her drag me up to her room and wait for her to pick out the perfect attire for me. She pushed a pile of clothes into my arms.

"I'll go change in Edward's room." I mumbled. I walked out of Alice's room before she could answer. My feet carried me automatically down the hall to Edward's room. I stripped from my sopping clothes an into the designers cloths that Alice had given me. I looked around the room absentmindedly. My eyes fell over the bed and I lost it. I threw myself onto the bed and cried. I grabbed one of the pillows and cried into it. My body trembled on the bed as I poured out all my fears.

I wasn't aware how long it had taken for me to cry myself dry, but I lay still on the bed for some time. My mind wondered around with questions that either scared me or made me that much more nervous. Why was it taking so long? The only driving I was accustom to was the ridiculous speeds that Edward drove. Was he that injured that it impaired their driving?

I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to drown myself fin these question anymore. Edward wouldn't approve of me beating myself up over this. I only hoped I could keep it together when he arrived.

The bedroom door flew opened with a loud crash. I bolted up, half expecting Alice to come barging in telling me to calm myself down. My heart raced as Emmett entered the bedroom…with a pain-stricken Edward on his back.

"Edward!" I jumped off the bed and ran to them.

Emmett slid Edward off his back carefully. I gasped loudly, taking in the extent of Edward's injuries. The shirt he'd worn was in shreds on his back. His chest was bandaged up tightly, with blood streaks across the front. His face held three long slashed down his left cheek. The left pant leg was tattered and hung loosely around his battered leg. His right arm was bandaged from his shoulder down to his hand. Blood stained the bandages in spiral streaks.

I tried my best to keep my tears at bay, but I was losing, "Oh Edward."

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said. He gave me a small smile. My heart broke even more. Emmett held Edward's arm over his shoulder, keeping him upright.

Emmett eased Edward through the room to the bed. "Yeah, he'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"And Jacob?" I asked.

"He'll take longer. But he managed to get the lighter of the two of us." Edward answered. He winced as Emmett eased him onto the bed. Edward leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Just don't exhaust him, Bells." Emmett cracked. I rolled my eyes. He turned and walked toward the door.

"Emmett I swear I'll kill you!" Edward warned.

"You'd have to catch me first man." Emmett replied.

Edward chucked a pillow Emmett's way. Then he chucked an object that I couldn't identify. With Emmett distracted with the pillow, the second object made impact perfectly without him knowing it. Emmett left the room in a small furry.

I looked back to Edward. His head leaned against the headboard of the bed, but his eyes were on me. He reached out and took my hand. He pulled me to the edge of his bed, to where I was sitting on the edge. My eyes dropped down to the sheets beside him. How could I look at him knowing I had caused this to happen to him? The pain he was in right now, it was my fault.

A cold hand touched my cheek, startling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't heard Edward sit up, nor would I want him in this state. His liquid topaz eyes burned into mine. I wanted to turn from him so much, but I couldn't in his grip. The tears I'd tried so hard to keep away finally broke through in front of him. I closed my eyes and let them fall. My hands hid my face from Edward as I cried.

I felt his arms wrap gently around me, pulling me closer to him. I wanted to push him back, to keep himself safe, but I didn't have the strength. Not after everything that had just happened today. And certainly not after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, to know that he's alright. The last thing I wanted was Edward to cause further harm to himself.

"You're alright, Bella. Shh, you're alright." Edward whispered.

His words only mad me cry harder against him. My head shook from side to side against his chest.

"Bella, it's ok. You're safe now, everything's alright." he said.

"No it's not." I cried. I pushed myself from him, being as gentle as I could. I looked up at Edward. His face was so confused.

"Yes, Edward, I'm safe. But look at you! Look at what was paid for my safety!" I explained. His eyes drifted from mine onto the bed. "My life is not worth yours, Edward. And it's certainly not worth what you went through!"

My head tuned from Edward's face. I released an exhausted breath, letting the last of my tears roll down my cheeks. Suddenly my face was turned quickly. I found myself facing Edward, kissing him. His hands gripped my upper arm and my face. I felt his thumb wipe one of my tears from my face.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine, "Never sell yourself short with me, Bella. You are my life! If I have to sacrifice mine for yours, I'll do it! I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

I stayed silent. This was one time I was glad he couldn't read my mind, he would be very disappointed in my thoughts.

"I know you talked with the others about this, Bella. What they said is how we all feel about you, even Rosalie. Hard to believe, but everyone is more than willing to stake their life for you." Edward explained. He leaned back and lifted my chin. "You hear me?"

"Yes." I answered. I didn't agree with it, but I'll humor him for the moment.

He leaned back against the headboard, wincing lightly. I carefully crawled next to him. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned against my head. I felt a surprisingly relax sitting next to him. Content that he was safe.

"You should get home." he whispered.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll be in your room tomorrow morning. But Charlie will be waiting for you." he explained.

I nodded slowly. I sat up slowly, trying to keep myself from hurting Edward. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. As I walked through the house I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. The day was over. It was finally over, and there was nothing to worry about now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! Ok, so I know it wasn't the greatest ever. But I just wanted Bella to see some of the action than in Eclipse ok, so don't kill me. I'm still working with Twilight here. Oh yeah…FREAKING AWSOME MOVIE! IF ANYONE DIDN'T LIKE, YOU ARE SO MESSED UP! Sorry. Please review! It would help a starving writer so much.


End file.
